Gaze
by KoreanGal5
Summary: There's a party at Izumi's place. Elric brothers meet Hyuga sisters.


**I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. I know that I should stop making one-shots, but I just read it and I can't help it!

* * *

**

~Edward's PoV~

"Come on! Master is going to kill us!" I yelled. Al, now human, was walking on crutches. We were going to visit Master again, a few months since we defeated the homunculi. Winry and May (with Xiao Mei the cat) were accompanying us. Up ahead, the town was buzzing.

"Ed!" someone roared just a bit farther than the hill. I stepped back and let out a strangled yell as Master appeared, hugging me close before smacking me on the head. "You're late!"

"Well…the train was late…and uh…why don't you tell her, Al?" I struggled to make an excuse.

"It's my fault. We have to take a lot of breaks since I'm still not used to walking," Al said humbly. "Oh and brother overslept and we nearly missed the train." I quickly stepped back as Master towered over me, her husband by her side.

"Ah! Izumi-sensei, Nee-chan has gotten everything ready!" a high voice piped up. There stood a girl with waist long brown hair. It fell into her face and she brushed it back irritably. Her eyes were almost pure white, but vaguely, I could see a shade of purple. She blinked before letting her gaze fall on mine. Her eyes were hard, drilling into my very heart and for a second, I wondered if she could see what I felt. Swiftly, her eyes left mine and she looked around at the others. She was wearing a kimono with a pattern of fireworks lighting up a dark sky. Her obi was an electric blue and she was wearing a pair of wooden shoes. She was around Al's age, probably a little younger.

"Who the h311 are you?" she asked bluntly. The two girls were speechless as Al stayed silent.

"Now now, they're special guests. The two guys are my old students. The two girls are their girlfriends," Master explained. She ran her eyes over us again before turning back to Master.

"Nee-chan is waiting. Oh, and they're not in a relationship whatsoever," she commented.

"What makes you say so?" Master asked her with a surprised expression. She looked over at us again.

"The one in red that's Edward right? Yeah anyways, he's going to like Nee-chan and it's plain to see that the girl and him are more sibling-like. That other girl and Alphonse aren't going to work out. He'll end up with a different girl soon because it's more one-sided and he's just too much of a gentleman to tell her to back off and find a different guy," she explained as though she could tell the future. The girls coughed, as though they couldn't believe what they were hearing. The girl turned her gaze back to us.

"My name's Hanabi. Oh and don't deny it. Nee-chan is waiting, Izumi-sensei. Let's go. You know Nee-chan gets too worried," she said, pulling Master by the hand. I looked over the girls who were turning a bright shade of pink. Al, on the other hand, had his mouth slightly open and was ogling her with the slightest blush on his cheeks. I couldn't help, but slightly snicker. _He was in love._

We followed, a little steamed. We reached Master's house, which had been decorated nicely with bright lights. Inside, all the meat had been stowed and instead, various dishes were placed on the table. A girl popped her head out of the kitchen, her eyes shining.

"Izumi-sensei! Nabi-imouto!" she said, perking up with relief leaking into her voice. "You're ok." Hanabi threw herself into her arms as the girl—her Nee-chan—came around the doorway and held her tight. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her. Kami, she's beautiful.

Her hair was a dark midnight shade in a bun. There were charms in her hair of crescent moons and her eyes were white. Like Hanabi's, hers was a slight shade of purple. Her kimono was a simple white color with autumn leaves falling. Her obi was a soft brown. On her feet were the same wooden shoes.

"Hinata-chan, this is the Elric brothers and their soon-to-be-ex-girlfriends according to Hanabi-chan here," Master introduced. Hinata looked down at Hanabi with a stern gaze.

"Now Nabi-imouto, I thought I told you not to go around and predict people's futures," she scolded. Hanabi pouted.

"Nee-chan!~" she squealed. "I just had to. The two guys"—she gestured to us—"are clearly not in love with the right girls. I just thought I'd let them know early." Hinata shook her head.

"Come along. We've still got some food to prepare," she said good-naturedly. "It's nice to meet you all. Let's catch up later." She raised one hand as greeting without looking at us before leading Hanabi to the kitchen.

"Nee-chan!~" Hanabi whined.

"Not now Nabi-imouto. You can tell me later," she said dismissively, pushing her onward to the kitchen without a backwards glance. It was silent for a few seconds before Master and her husband started laughing.

"They're nice kids, those two," Master's husband grunted. "Reminded us of you two in a way. They're Izumi's new apprentices." Master turned to us.

"You know, it's weird. Hanabi-chan's predictions have always come true. By the end of the day, you'll all have split up. Trust me on this one. Oh yeah. When you guys" (me and Al) "get together with those two"—she gestured to the kitchen—"you guys better be proper gentlemen. Hanabi-chan is really protective and so is Hinata-chan. Oh wait, you haven't even met their older brother." She laughed. "For now, just enjoy the party. Nearly forgot. Winry and May. You two were going to tell the brothers something, right? Afterwards, you two brothers better help the girls in the kitchen."

"What type of hostess makes the guests do the work?" I asked. She suddenly got fired up.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she questioned, her eyes glittering.

"No! No we're good!" I said too quickly. I turned to Winry. "What was it you two were telling us?" Winry shifted from one foot to the other and exchanged glances with May.

"Well…" she started. "May and I were…"

"We were kind of…" May continued. They both exchanged parts of sentences.

"-actually going to-"

"-do what-"

"-Hanabi said-"

"-because-"

"-it is rather-"

"-true. I mean-"

"-we just-"

"-aren't-"

"-in love-"

"-with you-"

"-two anymore."

"Gomen!" They both finished abruptly. Al and I looked at each other.

"Well…" I started.

"The truth is…" Al tried to say.

"We don't feel sad about it! Sorry!" we both said at once.

The feeling was quite awkward for a moment. All four of us looked at each other and burst out laughing. After that, we made up, all of us fine with it. For a few minutes, we just hung around, drinks in our hands, laughter in the air. That is, before Master came up behind Al and me, cracking her knuckles.

"I thought I told you two to help out in the kitchen!" she roared and kicked us in the kitchen without any hesitation. I rubbed my head where I had landed as laughter floated through the kitchen. The laughter became quieter as Hanabi stopped her laughing to gape openly at Hinata laughing.

"Ah gomen. It's just that Izumi-sensei has never done that before. It's so odd to see her out of character," she said, wiping a tear from her eyes. She held a hand out to me.

"Edward-san, ne? You must be the ex-Fullmetal Alchemist," she concluded, giving me a smile. She looked over at Al who was being helped up by Hanabi. She turned back to me.

Her eyes met mine and I felt a jolt go through me as I realized that her eyes had a light touch of blue in the center. Her gaze was soft and comforting, a mother's eyes. At the same time, her eyes were slowly melting into me, gazing into my very soul, but in a calm way, unlike her sister's. She blinked and I snapped back to my senses.

"Umm…yeah that's me. That's Al over there," I said, getting up.

"I'm Hinata and that's Nabi-imouto. Well, she's actually Hanabi. Nabi-imouto is my nickname towards her," she introduced.

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi-chan called out, already working with Alphonse to cut up vegetables. "The food's not going to cook itself!" Hinata turned the brightest pink I've ever seen before turning away from me.

"Hai," she replied swiftly, sounding slightly flustered. She turned back to me with her warm gaze.

"Come on, Edward-san," she prompted. I blinked.

"Ah! Hai!" I called out, rolling up my sleeves. While I worked, I caught her gaze again and I knew that Hanabi had been right.

As soon as the party ended, I started working my magic (or so the expression goes. Alchemy is more convenient in my opinion).

"Hinata-chan! How about Al and I meet up with you and your sister tomorrow at the café down the street, k? We'll come at noon!" I shouted, waving my farewells. "Oh! Call me Ed!" I smiled as she looked at me, turning a pretty shade of pink. Hanabi glared at me and I couldn't help but stick out my tongue childishly as Al and I left towards the hotel. From Hanabi's gaze, I could tell that she wasn't going to make it easy for her sister and me. I could also tell from Hinata's gaze though that she liked me a lot.

I looked up at the sky and I couldn't help but say aloud, "Beautiful." _What a soft gaze…_


End file.
